Cullen Island
by xxlilyyannxx
Summary: Bella and the Cullens end up on a deserted island. What happens when you mix 7 vampires, a human, and three days? A whole lot of interesting situations.
1. Shipwrecked

**A/N: Ok so this story was sort of an idea that just popped into my head. Its a little short but I hope you enjoy!**

Edward's POV

I swam onto shore with Bella on my back. She was coughing and spluttering out salt water as I set her down on the sandy beach. I looked around as my family began to join us on the shore. We seemed to be the only ones on the island. I was going to kill Emmet.

"Dammit Emmet!," I screamed as I saw him come onto the shore.

"Look Edward I'm really really sorry, I didn't know I swear."

"Calm down Edward," Alice said looking into the future, "Its going to be ok."

I suddenly felt calm and in control. _Damn that Jasper _I thought.

Emmet was hiding behind Rosalie and staring at me wide-eyed.

_Oh man Edward's gunna kill me _he thought.

He was damn right I was! We were seven vampires stranded on a deserted island with no food and a delicious smelling human. Not to mention Bella could have been killed in the explosion alone and now she was choking up salt water!

As soon as Rosalie stepped aside, I lunged and began pounding Emmet into the sand. He quickly overtook me though, and Jasper, who was trying to control our emotions ended up in the brawl as well.

"Boys, stop the fighting," Esme yelled.

We ignored her and continued to pound on each other.

After a few minutes Carlisle decided to cut in.

"Thats enough now, boys," he said. "We need to solve this rationally."

We stopped and I went to sit next to Bella who had stopped coughing and was now seated on a rock.

Emmet and Jasper were laying in the sand breathing heavily. They both stood up snapping parts of their body back into place. Bella winced.

"Edward I'm really sorry. Its really not that big of a deal. . ."

Not that big of deal? Was he serious!?

"Bella could have been killed!" I growled at him, "Not to mention she still might be. No, everyone needs to leave the island. Bella and I will be fine for a day or two until you. . ."

"No one is leaving the island," Carlisle said authoritatively, interrupting my incessant rambling.

"We all need to stay together," he continued. " None of us can be trusted alone with Bella, not even you, Edward."

Bella gulped loudly beside me.

"Then what do you propose we do?" I asked acidly.

"I could swim back and get us another ship," Emmet offered.

"No!" everyone said automatically. He had been the one who got us into this mess in the first place. He frowned and then sat down in the sand looking sulky. Rosalie went to sit down next to him.

"Its actually not so bad," Rosalie said, stretching out and watching her skin glimmer in the sun.

Everyone stared at her, she was never one to look on the bright side.

"What? I'm just saying that we were sailing to an island anyway, so the only difference between here and Hawaii is that one of us might want to eat Bella."

I growled ferociously at her, though I knew she didn't really mean it.

She glared fiercely back at me. I had to admit, no one could glare quite like Rosalie.

I forfeited the pointless glaring match, and decided to quickly scan the island for anything dangerous. _What could be more dangerous than a group of thirsty vampires?_ I thought as I ran.

Just as I had suspected, the island was completely deserted. The only signs of life were a few tropical birds and of course insects.

I ran back to the shore to find Bella still seated on the rock, and Rosalie, Alice, and Esme basking in the sun, their skin glimmering like diamonds.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noticing that Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet were missing.

"Carlisle went to see if he could find a cell phone signal, and Jasper and Emmet went to check out the island," Alice said.

A few moments later, Carlisle appeared through the trees, followed by Jasper and Emmet.

"I contacted the Denali," Carlisle said. " They are going to sail here from Alaska, so we will have to wait here for a few days."

Alice focused into the future. "The Denali will be here in 3 days," she said confidently.

"How is the time in between that looking,"I asked grimly.

"Relax, Edward its going to be fine. When your done being an overprotective grouch, you really should try and enjoy yourself," she said cheekily.

I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Alice could be so annoying sometimes.

_Look around Edward this place is real nice. Its a good opportunity for some one on one time with Bella, your little human sex toy. . ._ I grimaced and blocked out the rest of Emmet's sick thoughts. He grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I scowled. I wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet.

I looked around. He did have a point. The island was warm and beautiful, and the sun was just setting on the horizon giving off an orangey glow. And on top of it all, it was secluded.

I also noticed that Bella hadn't said anything since we came onto the island. She was still sitting on the rock, and I was at her side instantly making her jump. She still wasn't used to my incredible speed.

"Bella love, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine," she said, her heartbeat picking up.

I smiled crookedly at her.

"Edward I need to tell you something," she said uneasily, avoiding eye contact.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I carried her off in my arms.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think-if you like it ive got plenty more in store [hehe**


	2. Flashback

**A/N: Hey people heres the next chapter! (**_**Finally)**_** It might sound a little ooc but I think it fits the story. Enjoy**

Bella's POV

Edward carried me over to the other side of the island and set me down on a wall of rocks by the shore. The air was warm and I felt the cool mist of salt water in the air. The sun was setting on the horizon and there was still small sparkles radiating off off my angel's skin. He looked more beautiful than ever with his hair even more disheveled than usual from the salt water. Everything was perfect. The only problem was that I had something I needed to get off my chest.

Edward ran into the forest and came back literally a few seconds later with a bunch of coconuts. He attempted to break one in half but used a little too much force and it crumpled like wet sand in his hands. He made a few more attempts muttering curses under his breath. I choked back a laugh and he looked up at me grinning, as he broke one perfectly down the middle.

He handed me half of the coconut and I drank from it. The juice was sweet-a little too sweet- with a slight almond flavor. I made a face as I finished it and he handed me the other half. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bella, you're going to have to get used to them," he said.

I sighed. He was so pushy sometimes. He seemed satisfied when I finished and sat next to me on the ledge. I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his shoulder. His body was pleasantly cool compared to the island heat.

He kissed my hair and then whispered in my ear, " So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about."

I sighed. I had momentarily forgotten what I had been feeling so guilty about. He waited patiently as I thought about how to say it.

"Well. . .its just that I don't think you should be so hard on Emmet. It's not _entirely_ his fault we're stuck on this island," I said hesitantly.

He was silent and I pulled back to see his expression. To my surprise, there was a small smile playing around the edges of his lips. He quickly repressed it.

"Do you care to explain that," he asked sounding slightly amused.

"Try not to be mad ok?"

"I'll do my best," he said, smirking now. I preceded to tell him the story- editing of course.

"Well. . .see it all started. . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmet: "Hey Bella!"

Bella: Looking up from _Wuthering Heights, "_Oh hey Emmet."

Emmet: "Are you excited to go to Hawaii? I know I am. I'm proposing to Rosalie on the cruise."

Bella: "Oh Emmet thats great, she'll love it!"

Emmet: "I know, and I want to make it extra special. It is going to be my _25th_ proposal. You got any ideas?"

Bella: "Wow. . .Well. . .have you ever done fireworks?"

Emmet: _Hmm._ . . _fireworks. _Do you think she'll like that?"

Bella: "You definitely should. It would be really romantic."

Emmet: "Ok but this has to stay between you and me."

Bella: "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but how are you supposed to keep it from Alice and Edward."

Emmet: "I'll speak to Alice, and try and keep my distance from Edward. You could tell him if you really want to but you know how he gets, and if you really want this to happen. . ."

Bella: (thinking)_ Oh man Edward is not going to like fireworks on the boat. But its just so romantic and Rosalie will love it and he is seriously overprotective. . ._

Bella: "Ok I'm in, but where are we supposed to get them without getting caught?

xxThey are both unable to get any fireworks.xx

The day before the cruise. . .

The Cullens are out hunting. Bella lying on her bed reading.

She hears a tap on her window and goes to open it.

Bella: "Jake? What are you doing here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt Edward stiffen under me.

"Edward, relax I haven't even finished the story yet and you know Jake is perfectly safe," I said. I knew he was going to have a problem with this part.

"I still don't like that _dog_ in your room," he muttered. "Especially when I'm not there."

"Shall I continue?" I asked a little annoyed.

He nodded his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake: "I just wanted to say goodbye before you left. I never really know what to expect when you go away with _them_."

Bella: "Don't worry I'll still be Bella when I get back."

Jake: "But will you be human?"

Bella: "Yes Jake!"

Jake: "Good. So wheres your leech? Doesn't he like tuck you in or something?"

Bella: "He's. . .out taking care of some things before we leave."

Jake: "Sure, sure. So then I guess I have you all to myself tonight."

Bella: (rolls eyes) "Goodbye Jake."

Jake: "Now is that any way to treat company. I just got here."

Jake lays across her bed.

Jake: "So tell me, aren't you scared being alone with all those bloodsuckers?"

Bella: "The _Cullens_ are really great people and I completely trust them."

Jake: "And Charlie's alright with this? Man, if only he knew. . ."

Bella: "What, that there was a werewolf in my bedroom? Yea that definitely wouldn't go over so well."

Jake: "Yea yea I get it." He heads over to the window. "You look like you could use some sleep anyway."

Bella suddenly gets an idea.

Bella: "Hey Jake you wouldn't happen to have any fireworks, would you?"

Jake turns and gives her a questioning look.

Later that night. . . . . . .

_tap tap tap_

Bella opens the window. Jake comes in carrying a big box.

Bella: "Jake you got them!"

Jake: "Yea and there are all kinds in here- some that can cause some pretty big explosions, but I think this is basically what you need. I threw some safety instructions in here so try not to blow yourself up ok?"

Bella: (rolls eyes) "I'll try my best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That mangy _dog_ gave you _fireworks_!?" Edward growled.

"_Jacob_," I corrected, "was just doing me a favor."

" Well he obviously isn't too concerned about your safety. Doesn't he know you at all?" he said.

"You do enough worrying for all of us, but if you don't want to hear the rest of the story. . ."

"No continue please," he said and I heard him mumble some profanities about Jacob.

I rolled my eyes realizing that I had been doing that a lot lately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day of the cruise

Bella: "Hey Emmet I got them!"

Emmet: "Got what?"

Bella: "The fireworks, but I won't be able to get them on the boat myself."

Emmet: (overly excited) "You did!? How did you manage that?"

Bella: "Calm down, Jacob Black brought me some while all of you were out hunting."

Emmet: "You got fireworks from a _dog?"_

Bella: "Do you want them or not?"

Emmet: "No no I do! Could we try some out?" (grins mischievously)

Bella: "Not unless you want to get caught."

Emmet: "Can I just look at some of them? I promise I won't light them up, but I think I could make them better."

Bella: "Um Emmet, that seems like a really bad idea."

Emmet gives puppy dog face.

Bella: "No!"

Emmet: "Ok ok. At least now that you got the dog involved, Alice won't see anything for a while, but what are we going to do about Edward? I don't know how long I'll be able to avoid him."

Bella: "Think about your next honeymoon with Rosalie. _That_ should keep him from reading your thoughts for a while."

Emmet: (grinning wickedly) "Nice. You know your pretty crafty for a human."

Bella: (grins proudly) "Finally, somebody notices. Now should we get this plan into action?"

Emmet: "Yea I'll hide the fireworks while you distract Edward."

Bella: "This is going to be easier than I thought."

They both grin mischievously at each each other and then high five.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked up at Edward who looked thoughtful.

" I'm really sorry," I said guiltily. "It's all my fault."

"Ill admit that you are quite the little mastermind," he said as I blushed, "but I'm sure its not _all_ your fault. I'm curious to hear the rest of this _intriguing _story of yours."

"I told you the story," I said a little confused at how calmly he was taking this, but then again Edward never ceased to amaze me.

"You've only told me why you think this is your fault, but you're forgetting that I could hear Emmet's thoughts. There is definitely more to this story."

I scowled, he wasn't going to just let me take the blame for this.

"Fine," I said a little resigned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is on the boat preparing to sail away.

Emmet: (whispers) "Ready?"

Bella: (Nods slowly)

Emmet: (Grins and discreetly runs off the boat down the boarding ramp.)

Alice is arranging her wardrobe and Rosalie is setting up for sunbathing. Carlisle and Esme are looking at maps.

Edward is running around Bella-proofing the ship. He stops and rests on the edge of the boat looking out at the water.

Bella takes a deep breath and walks over to him.

Edward: "Are you excited about our little vacation?"

Bella: "Little? The farthest I've ever traveled was from Pheonix to Forks."

Edward: "Your forgetting about Italy."

Bella: "I hardly consider us getting killed by the Volturi a vacation."

Edward: "Well you will definitely enjoy this one. Hawaii is beautiful and warm, just like you."

Bella: "I'll enjoy anything as long as I'm with you."

Bella leans over and stands on the tips of her toes to kiss Edward. He deeply kisses her back, while Emmet runs onto the ship with a box of fireworks unnoticed. He hides the box in the engine room and moments later Bella and the Cullens set sail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must admit, I do feel quite used that your kiss was to manipulate me," Edward said in a slightly teasing tone. "I really should be on my guard next time."

"You know the original plan was for me to just lead you away. The kiss was for my benefit," I said.

I leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back. Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Please continue with the story." I felt his cool sweet breath on my face and became a little dazed.

I shook my head to clear it and then did my best to glare at him. It really was hard to be mad with Edward, and he obviously wasn't convinced because he chuckled softly and lightly kissed my jaw.

He stared at me with wide topaz eyes. "Will you please continue?" he asked seductively.

I blinked a few times before I finally remembered where I was. He was obviously getting back at me for distracting him. I continued my story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Bella wakes up feeling a little seasick and Edward is not in her room. She decides to go look for him and walks unsteadily onto the deck.

She notices that the door leading to the engine room is slightly open and she decides to check if anyone is in there.

Emmet is hovering over the box of fireworks deep in concentration and seems to be mixing them around.

Bella: (whispers furiously) "Emmet!"

Emmet: (looks a little startled) "Bella-hey how are you feeling- you look a little woozy there."

Bella: "Emmet what the hell are you doing?"

Emmet: "Calm down, I'm just slightly _enhancing_ the fireworks. I want them to be perfect and with Rose its the bigger the better. . ."

Bella: "Where is everyone?"

Emmet: "Probably trying to figure out where we are. You see I messed up the coordinates a bit to distract everyone."

Bella slaps her hand on her forehead, and he grins sheepishly.

Bella: "Oh God Emmet what are we going to do with you?"

Emmet: "I hear someone coming."

Emmet quickly kicks the box behind the engine. Edward appears in the doorway.

Edward: "Bella, what are you doing down here?"

Emmet: "She was a little seasick so I thought this place would help cool her down."

Edward looks at Bella and then skeptically at Emmet who is staring at the floor and concentrating very hard on something.

Edward focuses on Emmet and grimaces.

Edward: Are you feeling better, Bella?

Bella: Yes.

Edward: (a little disgustedly) Good, lets get you some breakfast and leave Emmet to his _thoughts_.

Emmet snickers and Bella holds back laughter as they head up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And the rest is history," I said.

I now felt even guiltier. Even though it wasn't _entirely _my fault, I was still just as guilty as Emmet. What I should have realized was that explosives and an engine do not mix well, which brings us all to where we are now.

Instead of that disapproving look and a lecture, Edward gave me a beautiful crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said. "What are we going to do with _you._"

"I know. Its all my fault, just please don't be mad at Emmet."

"Always the martyr," he said a little exasperatedly.

"So you going to forgive Emmet?" I asked.

"Well I was going to forgive him anyway, even though he is much older than you are and should know something as simple as to not play with explosives and then leave them behind a ship engine."

I smiled. No matter what, no one could stay angry with Emmet for long, not even Rosalie.

We sat there in silence for a while watching the waves hit the shore.

"Three days," I said. "Do you think we'll get through it?"

He stiffened and then a worried look appeared on his face.

"I meant without losing our sanity," I said quickly, trying to keep the situation light.

He gave me a small smile but the worry was still in his eyes. "We'll see about that," he said. " A lot can happen in three days, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

It was dark now and the only sounds were of the ocean and of crickets chirping. I leaned back against Edward's cool body and closed my eyes.

"Sleep now, Bella," he whispered softly, and I did.

**A/N: Ok so the next chapter will be day 1 on the island- that is if you want me to continue- let me know Oh and i promise ill try and update sooner **

**Thank you soo much to all my reviewers- keep up the good work!**


End file.
